Unexpected Love
by SfIntrigue
Summary: A night out on the town with her best friends was just what she needed to get her mind off of her hectic life, but an unexpected encounter with a ridiculously handsome cop sends Andy flying back into the world she had been working for two years to get out of. "So are you gonna take us down to the station or are you going to interrogate us on the street?"
1. Alley Cats

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter One: Alley Cats**

The music throbbed in my head as I danced in the middle of the sweaty crowd of people, I looked around me and realized that my friends were gone, looking up I saw them at the bar all standing around laughing at me and sipping on their martinis. I made my way through the crowd towards them "what the hell guys?" I asked as I leaned towards them so they could hear me "how long have I been dancing by myself?".

"I wouldn't exactly say you were by yourself Mcnally, did you not see all the guys surrounding you?" she laughed at my shocked expression. "Oh so you figured letting me get roofied was alright?" I tossed over my shoulder as I turned to grab the bartender's attention. "As if Tommy's daughter would let herself get roofied, let's be honest you are more than capable of handling yourself." Tracy said rolling her eyes as she threw a twenty on to the bar as the bartender passed me my drink, "Keep the change handsome" she said with a smile to the bartender she had been flirting with all night.

"God Trace, put some ice on it will you. We're here to find Mcnally here a man not you, she's the one with the problem finding one." Said Gail as she looked over at me. "Thanks a lot Gail but I don't need help finding a man, I don't even want one. I'm way too busy with school right now and I don't need anyone distracting me" I hissed out making sure no one around us had heard anything.

Fortunately for us the two guys next to us were whispering quietly together not paying us any attention, that was the first thing that caught my attention. I'm not trying to brag but my friends are smoking hot, Tracy with her dark skin and big brown eyes that could get anyone to do anything. Gail with her pale skin and platinum blonde hair and her snarky attitude that was always a turn on for guys, who always loved a challenge. And finally me, I was mostly a plain Jane but I've been told I have a nice body on a few occasions. The second thing was they had one drink between the two of them and neither of them had touched the glass since the bartender had placed it in front of them right before handing me my own drink.

I leaned my back closer towards them completely ignoring my friends as I focused all my attention on the conversation between the two guys behind me. My friends noticing my lack of attention both cocked their eyebrows up but shook their heads when I held up my finger in a one second gesture, both of them used to me being weird and nosy due to the fact that my dad was a cop. My dad always used to tell me that any good cop was never off duty, and was always paying attention to everything around them. "You have to have eyes in the back of your head Angel, never let anyone catch you off guard. People never hurt you when you're facing them, they always strike when your back is turned". I know, probably not something you tell your 10 year old daughter but they were words I had taken to heart, and never forgotten.

My dad was always full of amazing advice which was why I wasn't ignoring my instincts now. "Chris, how the hell are we going to get his prints on this glass? Swarek is crazy if he thinks this is actually possible! How are we even supposed to get in his booth? There are only women in there and guards everywhere and unless there's something you need to tell me I'm pretty sure you're not about to suddenly turn into a girl."

"Shut up for a second Dov im trying think" hissed the guy I assumed was Chris, "Well think faster because we only have fifteen more minutes before Jameson is scheduled to leave and if we don't do anything we're never going to get cut loose, I haven't driven over 60 on this job and I don't think I can handle staying a rookie for any longer."

I smothered my laugh by bringing my glass up to my lips and downing my drink, I knew exactly who they were referring to when they said Jameson. Coincidentally he was also the reason that my dad hated me hanging out in this neighbourhood, and had expressly forbade me from coming to this club. I rolled my eyes and faced my friends "watch my six ladies and get ready to leave" I said as I pushed my way between the two arguing rookies. "Excuse me gentleman," I said reaching over and grabbing the glass delicately by the rim making sure I had it firmly gripped between my thumb and index finger not touching it with anything more so as to keep my prints to a minimum. "You never send a man in to do a woman's job." I said huskily, turning on my sex appeal to top notch.

I walked away from their protests as my friends quickly shut them up and made my way around the crowd towards the booth Jameson and his crew were in to avoid jostling the glass in my hand. I walked up the small stairs in what I liked to call my sexy walk and gave the bodyguard blocking my path a smile and bit my lip for an extra touch, that did the trick he turned around any yelled "Hey boss, I got you a present" and guided me into the booth.

I took in my surroundings and cringed on the inside, the only girls in the booth were all drugged out and barely conscience. I quickly pasted on a drunken smile on my face as I made my way over to Jameson, just as I was approaching him I fake tripped and made sure to land on his lap. "Oh my gosh I am SO sorry" I giggled and thrust the glass into his outstretched hand "I just need to fix my top I think my girls got shifted around a bit" I said as I wiggled my bra around and in turn shoving my breasts practically in his face. I laughed out loud again internally rolling my eyes at how typical men were as almost all of them openly stared at the little show I was putting on, "I am SUCH a klutz and it probably doesn't help that I'm a little drunk, god maybe Kelly was right I should probably get home, but first" I said standing up and bending over putting my ass in his face as I sloppily grabbed a pen off the table and scribbled a number on the palm of the hand not holding the glass. "Here's my number call me sometime if you're looking for a goodtime," I whispered huskily my lips almost brushing his ear.

I got up and grabbed the glass from his hand by the top again and made my way out of the booth as some the guys wolf whistled and hollered high fiving each other like a bunch of frat brothers. This time I made my way into the less crowded dance floor to ensure that they didn't see where I was going and that I would get lost in the crowd.

I headed straight to my friends after I made sure that the guys had gotten up and left the club,  
"what the hell was that Andy" Tracy practically screamed as I put the glass in front of the two guys who had their mouths hanging open staring at me with shocked looks on their faces. "I'm with Tracy on this one have you completely lost your mind? Those are dangerous people Andy you could have gotten yourself killed or worse actually had to make out with one of them," Gail said with a disgusted look on her face. Tracy shoved her and gave her a look of disbelief "are you serious right now Gail,"

"Oh calm down Andy's been playing Nancy Drew since we were kids, does this really surprise you" she said downing her drink. "Regardless we should probably head out before the real cops get here" she said giving the two rookies a side look just as they were about to protest.

"Gail be nice, but she's right Trace lets blow this place and head to Alley Cats. I'm down for some serious salsa right now, and I told Carlos we would make an appearance tonight." I said grabbing my clutch off the table and leading the way out the back door to avoid going out the same exit any thugs or cops might be coming in through.

* * *

I watched in morbid fascination from my spot at a table near Jameson's booth as the operation I had been working on for weeks was slowly crumbling in front of my eyes. The music in the club was loud and obnoxious but I could hear the idiotic conversation going on between my two rookies clearly due to the earpiece I had on. Apparently the two geniuses had forgotten they were wearing mic's because I had just heard Dov mention something about how he thought I must be crazy, I reminded myself to write down what an idiot I thought he was in my report later.

I looked past them to my friend Gerry who had been undercover as a bartender all night, and was the one who had provided them with the fingerprint free glass. He shook his head and smiled a little at me as dumb and dumber argued about spontaneously turning into women, suddenly I saw him freeze and turn his head slightly to his left towards the three girls next to Dov and Chris.

It only took a second for me to understand the reason for his behaviour, the girl in the red dress with killer legs who had had her back to me the entire time she was talking to her friends had just stepped between my two rookies. I heard her husky voice clearly as she stepped within range of the mic's "excuse me gentleman" she said as she grabbed the glass from in front of them, "You never send a man to do a woman's job" was the last thing I heard as she finally turned around and I got to put a face to the legs I had been fantasizing about having wrapped around my waist ever since she had joined her friends at the bar.

I saw her walking slowly towards me and then past me and up the stairs to Jameson's booth, my jaw dropped as she easily got past the bodyguard and dropped herself into Jameson's lap. I felt a sudden clench in my stomach and I realized horrified that it was jealousy, I shook my head at the ridiculous thought and tried ignoring the rookies in my ear as they grilled her friends about what she was doing.

I watched as she quickly got what she went for and then got up and walked away. I didn't even know this girl but it was an insanely big turn on that she acted like a seasoned vet at undercover work. She had gotten Jameson's finger prints in a quarter of the time Chris and Dov had been arguing about their plan, and was currently making her way back to her friends going step by step through the basics to ensure she wasn't being watched as if she had memorized the goddamn handbook.

The second she got to her friends I could hear them berating her for her actions as they quickly decided it was best to leave the club "before the real cops get here" said her blonde friend. The blonde looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place her, I was still listening to their conversation and over heard there choice in next venue.

By the time I got to the bar the girls were gone and Gerry was putting the glass into an evidence bag, while simultaneously pointing out to the rookies everything they did wrong that night. "Everything you did was wrong, how could you let a civilian interfere in an investigation like that? What if she had been working for Jameson and had overheard you guys and gone to tell him. You guys knew what your instructions were before we got here, did you not come up with a plan? You told me you could handle this" I whisper yelled at them interrupting Gerry.

"Did you guys even get a name? You realize that she needs to be brought into the station and questioned, so do her friends for that matter." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and gave them a hard look, "Sammy just let them go back to the station and take this glass to the lab, and we'll take care of the girls". I nodded in his direction as the rookies scrambled to get away from us and I quickly called Oliver who was parked outside in the van with Noelle and Frank, "Sammy, buddy, the rookies are obviously worse than we thought".

"Yeah no kidding Oliver, I really don't have time for this can you please just get Frank to drop my truck off at the parking lot across from Alley Cat's. Gerry and I are going to go find these girls and bring them into the station we'll see you back there," I said frustrated as I roughly combed my hand through my hair.

Gerry and I walked through the doors of the small bar/lounge and quickly made our way to the second floor to get a better view of the place, "I gotta use the can Sammy" I heard Gerry yell into my ear and I nodded distractedly at him and pointed towards the bar downstairs, indicating where he could find me. As I walked back down the stairs to go to the bar a flash of red on the dance floor caught my attention, it was the girl with the killer legs from the club. She was twirling around on the dance floor with her two friends on either side of her swinging her hips in time with the song, I barely noticed that I was walking towards her but when I reached her, I felt the overwhelming urge to just touch her.

I grabbed her hand and twirled her in towards my body until my arm was across the front of her and she had her back pressed up against my chest, she quickly twirled out again to the beat of the song and we started to dance together. I pulled her close to me and had my right knew between her thighs as we slowly danced to the music, "You always make it a habit to just randomly grab girls and make them dance with you?" she questioned with a small smile on her face.

"You always make it a habit to throw yourself in the middle of a police investigation?" I retorted quickly staring at her face for her reaction to my words, "besides you don't look like the kind of girl to let a man make you do anything". She backed away from me quickly and I immediately felt the loss of her warm body against mine, "who the hell are you?" she demanded angrily. Her friends suddenly noticing my shift from friend to foe came to flank her sides giving me dirty looks, "Can we help you guys with something?" said blondie her voice dripping with attitude.

"We just want to take you guys in for some questions" Said Gerry who I hadn't noticed come up behind me holding his hands up in the air as he stared at the dark skinned girl in front of him with a smile on his face, I looked away from him and back to the girl in the red dress who was eyeing me up and down as if trying to figure out if she could take me. "Look we're not here to hurt you, you just got into the middle of our investigation and we need to ask you some questions" I tried reasoning with them.

"Fine but the second we get outside we wanna see your badges or we're not going anywhere with you," said red dress girl, I grinned back at her unable to stop myself she was hot and smart. I turned around and started heading for the exit as everyone followed me, I heard the girls whispering behind me but it was too loud for me to hear exactly what they were saying.

The second we got outside the girls put a few steps in distance between them and us and stared at us expectantly. I put my right hand up slowly and pointed to the front left pocket of my jacket, "I'm just going to reach in and grab my badge" I said as I saw Gerry do the same. We flashed our badges at the girls, and they only seemed to tense up more after the dark skinned girl inspected them closely and nodded her head at them. "Detectives Sam Swarek and Gerry Barber, fifteen division" she said out loud to her friends, and I quickly narrowed my eyes and stared at her, "how do you know that?" I asked. Most civilians didn't know how to read a badge properly and were only interested in the name on it, the last person he ever expected to know what it meant was a young twenty something year old girl at a club, he should have realized by now that looks could be deceiving just from what her friend had pulled off earlier.

"I think it's time that maybe you give us a little answers, starting with your names" I said shoving my hands into my front jean pockets, red dress finally spoke up again "Gail, Andy, and Tracy" she said pointing at blondie, than herself and then her other friend. "So are you going to take us down to the station or are you gonna interrogate us on the street?"

**A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Whole lotta nothing

**I'm not even going to try to apologize ( but like i'm totally sorry) hope you enjoy it. xo Brooke**

Unexpected Love

Chapter Two: Whole lotta nothing.

We are sitting in the back of a squad car, a freaking SQUAD CAR. That's all I could think to myself as both the detectives settled into the front seat, my dad is SO going to kill us. "Detectives, do we really need to go into the station?" asked Tracy sweetly as she made eye contact with Barber and smiled at him. "Yeah, can't you just put us down as confidential informant's, emphasis on the confidential part" Gail added with a little more attitude then someone who's asking a favor should have in their voice.

"See the thing about confidential informant's blondie" Swarek said turning around to smirk at her, "is that they usually a) actually inform you of things and b) give you at least a full name. Since the three of you have yet to do either, we're forced to take you down to the station" he said turning around and pulling out of the parking lot. "Plus I would have chosen to bring you in in my truck, but apparently you've ruffled more then just my feathers tonight."

I couldn't hold back my scoff at the ridiculousness of the whole situation as we drove towards the station, and what will probably be my final resting place once my dad finds out. "What's that Bambee? Got something to add to the big pile of nothing you've given us all night?" Sam added as he looked at me through the rearview mirror. "uh yeah, actually I do. First of all you drive a truck? Seriously? Second off all you don't exactly look like the type of guy who gets his feathers ruffled by anyone, ever" I spat out throwing his words back in his face. "And third of all it seems to me that I did you a favor, dumb and dumber don't seem to know their heads from their asses, maybe if you guys had trained your roo.."

"ANDY!" both Gail and Tracy yelled out staring at me shocked, I didn't ever raise my voice at people, and my father had definitely taught me better then to disrespect my superiors. Something about this guy just really got under my skin, in the worst way possible, or was it the best way possible? I don't know but it was starting to really piss me off. "No please, I would really love to hear more about my ineptitude," Swarek bit out dryly as he pulled into the parking lot of 15 division.

* * *

I opened the door for the girls and they slipped out one by one eyes glued to the floor as they walked towards Jerry and through the side door to booking he had just opened for them. I shook my head as I slammed the door closed and followed them through the door, these chicks were acting seriously weird. First with Bambee's moves at the club, then being able to read our badges and then the whole insisting on not wanting to be brought into the station thing. I was starting to think we had either caught some sort of criminal masterminds or these kid's were hiding something way bigger.

"Hey Sammy you finally found Charlie's Angels huh, what took you so long?" Oliver said with his back turned as he signed some paperwork. "I switched with a rookie just to see you bring them in…oh for god's sake you have got to be kidding me" Oliver yelled all of a sudden as he turned around and stared at the three girls who now looked at him with pleading eyes. "no no no, NO why, why do you do this to me?" he yelled to the ceiling as Jerry and I looked at him in disbelief. "Oliver buddy, are you having a stroke or something?" asked Jerry as he walked closer to him with an arm outstretched as if to steady him.

"Uncle Ollie I can explain" Said Bambee taking a step towards him and I whipped my head towards her, uncle Ollie? "What the hell is going on here?" I demanded staring from the girls to Jerry's equally confused expression to Oliver's dare I say angry face. "NO, no I do not want to hear it Andy, not right now" Said Oliver as he walked out from behind the counter and towards the girls, "do you have ANY idea the kind of danger you three put yourselves in tonight? The risk you took with a 6-month long operation? What do we say about stepping in the middle of another team's operation?" he demanded as he paced the same 5 steps back and forth in front of them, as all five us ping pong-ed our heads back and forth watching him with rapt attention "well?" he demanded staring expectantly at them.

"Never walk into another team's operation blind, it not only puts you at risk, but all the other players who you may not know are involved. It's sloppy, and bad policing" recited the girls as they all noticeably stood up straighter and held their heads up high, if I wasn't so confused I would be impressed, but my confusion won out in the end as I heatedly demanded "would somebody tell me what the hell is going on here? NOW! How do you know these girls Oliver? And who the hell are they?"

"They wouldn't give us their names or any information and didn't even want us to bring them back to the station," said Jerry looking between the girls and Oliver as if hoping someone would finally start talking. "

"You didn't tell them your names?" asked Oliver with a smirk on his face, apparently having calmed down from his episode. "No…sir," Said Gale finding her voice finally. "If they don't know your name they can't put you into the system, or find you again," she said as she smirked in the direction of the detectives who were now staring at the girl's with mouths wide open. "yeah well I wouldn't think to highly of my self if I were you blondie, we would find you easily if we wanted too."

"No actually Sam, you wouldn't" said Oliver giving him a dry look, "Charlie's angels over here are Andy Mcnally daughter of Detective Tommy Mcnally and her best friend Tracy Nash who's basically Tommy's other kid and blondie over there," he said laughing at her annoyed look "Is a Peck, they grew up together and have been being unofficially trained since they were 6 years old. So no, you wouldn't have found them."

* * *

Andy sensing that this was her opportunity finally jumped in "and since we are so amazing I was wondering if you could maybe just this once not call our parents so that we all don't die tonight." She said trailing off at the end as she saw Oliver start to shake his head halfway through her speech. "Absolutely not Angel, I don't particularly have a death wish, and while your dad maybe retired. It doesn't mean I won't always be his rookie, and he will not hesitate to shove his boot up my ass if I mess this up. So nu uh uh uh...no puppy dog eyes" he said shaking his finger at the three of us, "you messed up, and you dragged these two into this mess with and while I admire your handy work. You need to be prepared for the consequences of your actions. You'll be lucky if your teachers at the Academy don't hear about this."

* * *

We'd been sitting in the room for 30 minutes when the door suddenly opened and there stood my dad and Gail's parents, "oh shit" I heard Gail mumble under her breath echoing my thoughts exactly. My dad we could maybe handle, the three of them together on the other hand? No way, no freaking way. We were all so beyond screwed and it was all my fault, I looked at the other girls and was about to apologize when my dad started yelling…

**A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
